gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
A-Laws
The Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, more commonly referred to as the A-Laws, are an independent secret police of Earth Sphere Federation, having splintered off the main army, answering only to the government. Their mission is to further unify nations. But their ideals and tactics are a facade of oppression, causing destruction to any nation that doesn't submit to the ESF. This information has been kept secret from the public but a number of resistance fighters calling themselves Katharon have vowed to stop them. Their actions trigger the return of Celestial Being to activity, four years after their last battle. This premise is parallel to the AEUG/Titans conflict in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. The name A-Laws can be interpreted as All Laws. History The A-Laws have committed at least fourteen massacres, all in the name of a "unified" world, that was kept secret from the general public by Veda. However, the return of Celestial Being spurred on a global battle against the group. All the while, the more battles that commence, the more political power the corrupt government of the Federation grants them. Eventually, the A-LAWS grabbed so much public support that the Federation grants them control over the regular army. However, Commander Katagiri had to request assistance from the Innovators in order to defeat Celestial Being, signing them up as license officers Fed up with the Innovators' activities, Brigadier General Arthur Goodman leads the most massive A-LAWS\Federation fleet to eradicate Celestial Being with overwhelming force. Unfortunately, he was killed by the combined efforts of Celestial Being, Katharon and the coup d'etat faction of the regular army, leaving his fleet in disarray. The majority of the A-LAWS fleet was destroyed by a massive particle beam from CBS Celestial Being. After the A-LAWS' atrocities were exposed due to the recapture of Veda, a newly elected Federation president disbands the A-LAWS. When Setsuna F. Seiei was testing the 00 Gundam when it was later salvaged. Unexpectedly, Setsuna/00 Seven Sword G encountered an A-Laws GNX-III unit. It is possible that some pockets of A-Laws units had refused to disband, so the unit was deemed a threat and defeated. Organization Granted special powers by the Federation government, the A-Laws have near total authority over all of the Federation's operations. This enables them to reprimand senior regular army officers, regardless of rank. Also, there are officers who are licensed, who can do whatever they please. The total number of mobile suits under their division is 100 units of GN-X IIIs and Aheads although they have complete control of the Federation Army who possess more than 1000 GN-X III's in total.data on A-LAWS & ESF,source:Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook pg 34,original japanese image:[http://a.imagehost.org/view/0611/forces,english translation by mike_s_6]Also, A-Laws have GNX-704T Ahead which was usually reserved for commanders, team leaders, officers of at least First Lieutenant, and several elite pilots like Mr. Bushido. The Ahead would be used heavily to combat Katharon mobile suits in space and on the Earth. And it is always Ahead mobile suits that led attacks against Celestial Being and the Gundams, in the absence of the licensed officers and their more advanced mobile suits. A-Laws did made of GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X which is piloted by A-LAWS members, or licensors with special permissions. Although it participated in many missions, most of its records are considered secret, and the details are unclear. Tactics Though their missions is to implore other nations to join the Federation, the A-Laws are oppressive in their tactics. The slaughter innocents in large masses without warning, place anyone suspected of being affiliated with resistance cells in prison or on high gravity blocks for slave labour. Also, they misuse GN particles to destroy the economy of the Middle East, but the disadvantage of this is that they can't locate Kataron bases. They go as far as firing the superweapon Memento Mori on an entire city. List of A-Laws members * Homer Katagiri - Commander in chief - relieved, commited suicide * Billy Katagiri - Chief Mobile suit designer - relieved * Colonel Barack Zinin (deceased) * Colonel Kati Mannequin - resigned (joined what remains of the coup d'etat group) * Colonel Lee Zhejiang (deceased) *Mr. Bushido - licensed officer * Major Arba Lindt (deceased) * Captain Bring Stability - licensed officer (deceased) * Captain Devine Nova - licensed officer (deceased) * Captain Healing Care - licensed officer (deceased) * Captain Revive Revival - licensed officer (deceased) * Captain Anew Returner - licensed officer (deceased) * Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov - Superior to Louise Halevy, returned to the regular army * Warrant Officer Louise Halevy - resigned * Patrick Colasour - resigned (joined what remains of the coup d'etat group) * Arthur Goodman - Brigadier general, charged with anti-Kataron operations. (deceased) * Soma Peries - resigned (joined Celestial Being) Notes The A-Laws resemble the corrupt Titans organization in the U.C. timeline. References External Links Category:Anno Domini Factions